Invisible
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Mel loves Zack, but Zack is in love with someone else. The situation looks bleak for Mel, until someone close to her gives Zack a little prod in the right direction. Will Zack finally open his eyes and see that the girl he's been looking for is right in front of him, or will Mel lose the love of her life? Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my buddy Mel aka XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except the OCs, so don't sue. This is another song-fic written for my good buddy XxRamyfanxX. Here's another one for you Mel, thanks for being so patient! :) The song used is "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. Reviews are very appreciated. Oh, and if anyone wants a song-fic or just a regular one-shot, just shoot me a PM telling me what song you want (if it's a song-fic), what pairing you want, and what genre you want it to be. My only exception is that I don't do slash. Otherwise, I love doing requests, so don't be afraid to ask me! :) Enjoy.**

**Invisible**

**She can't see the way your eyes,**

**Light up when you smile.**

**She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by.**

**And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her.**

**But you are everything to me.**

Mel Hearst-Helmsly perched on a stack of equipment boxes and watched wistfully as Zack Ryder, the guy she'd been in love with ever since she first debuted in the WWE, walked by. Her eyes were glued to his back as he strolled away, taking in his every movement. Everything about him was so beautiful to her. His goofy attitude, his lopsided grin, his sparkling blue eyes. But the thing that was the most attractive to her was the way he treated everyone he'd met with utter kindness. She'd never once seen him turn someone away or put them down, and she loved him for that. But there was just one problem:

Beth Phoenix.

Beth was the girl that Zack was after, not Mel. Beth was the one that Zack searched for every day, the one who he gazed longingly after just like Mel did to him. Beth was the one that he wanted, and not her.

But the thing that made Mel so angry was that Beth didn't even appreciate Zack like she did. She didn't realize how much Zack loved her, but Mel did. Because Mel loved Zack as much as he loved Beth.

Mel clenched her fists tightly as she watched Zack approach Beth, who just gave him an indifferent glance before returning to her conversation with Natalya.

Beth didn't deserve him.

**I just wanna show you.**

**She don't even know you.**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

**And you just see right through me.**

**If you only knew me.**

**We could be a beautiful,**

**Miracle.**

**Unbelievable.**

**Instead of just invisible.**

A few days later, Mel walked into the Divas' locker room just as Beth groaned, "God, Zack's so annoying! He won't leave me alone! I swear, he must be a crazed stalker or something!"

Mel felt a flush of anger creep across her skin, and she tossed her gear bag onto a bench and turned to face Beth, her brown eyes glittering coldly. "He's not a stalker. He follows you around because he loves you," she told the Glamazon flatly. "How can you be complaining about that?" _Especially when I would do anything to get him to love me like that._

Beth looked up at her, blinking in surprise. She obviously hadn't expected Mel to leap to Zack's defense. She straightened up and cocked her head, studying the brunette Diva through narrowed eyes. Suddenly, her expression cleared, and Mel could almost see the lightbulb click on above her head.

"Oh my god," Beth said in amazement. She pointed at Mel, amusement filling her blue eyes. "You like him! Little Mel has a crush on my boyfriend!"

"He's not your boyfriend," Mel retorted, her face burning with embarrassment, giving her away. "You don't even love him." _Not like I do, _she silently added.

"Hmmm," Beth hummed, looking Mel up and down. "You know what, Mel? Now that you mention it, I think I do love Zack. In fact, I think I'll go find him and tell him right now."

Mel's jaw dropped, and she stood there staring at Beth in shock and horror. Beth laughed cruelly at the expression on her face and gathered up the rest of her things. "Thanks for opening my eyes, Melly," Beth sneered, patting Mel on the shoulder as she shoved past her to the door.

Mel's eyes filled with tears as soon as she had left, and the other Divas in the room, sensing that she was about to have a breakdown, quickly exited. Except for one of them, a blonde Diva named Mikaela, who was one of Mel's close friends. Mikaela walked over to Mel and took her by the arms gently. "Come on, Mel," she murmured softly, guiding her over to a bench. "Sit down and take a few deep breaths."

Mel dropped heavily onto the bench and drew her knees to her chest, trying her hardest not to bawl like a baby. The thought of Beth telling Zack some bullshit about her loving him and him getting together with her hurt so bad.

Mikaela sat next to Mel and watched her with sad gray-blue eyes. "I'm sorry if this comes out wrong, but why don't you just go tell him how you feel?" Mikaela asked, tilting her head to one side and looking expectantly at her friend. "I mean, I told Cody how I felt about him, and it turned out that he felt the same way about me. Now look at us–everyone's always complaining about our PDA."

Mel smiled a little bit at her friend's joke, but then the smile turned into a frown once more. "Yeah right," she whispered, resting her forehead on her knees. "Why would he ever choose me over Beth?"

Mikaela was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "I gotta go, I have a match. I'll come find you after the show and then we can ride back to the hotel together, okay?"

Mel just nodded, too heartbroken to speak. The fact that Mikaela hadn't disagreed with her and told her that she was much better than Beth hurt too.

Mikaela give her a little hug and got up. Mel heard the door to the locker room slam shut but didn't even bother to look up and see if she was gone.

**There's a fire inside of you.**

**That can't help but shine through.**

**She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do.**

**And all I can think about is how to make you think of me.**

**And everything that we could be.**

About an hour later, Mel was sitting in Catering, staring at the scuffed wooden tabletop in front of her. Nothing honestly mattered to her anymore, other than her matches. Zack was surely gone; Beth had obviously seen to that.

Just when all looked hopeless, a voice that Mel had dreamt about for six months burst her bubble of despair. "Hey, you okay?"

Mel's head snapped up so fast that she was sure she had whiplash, but she didn't care as soon as her eyes landed on the man standing in front of her. Zack's blue eyes were fixed on her, and concern sparkled in their aqua depths.

Mel was so shocked at seeing him standing there that she didn't respond at first, and Zack said, "Mel?"

The sound of her name coming from between those perfect lips broke the spell that she'd been under, and she gave a little jerk and said, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

Zack's gaze softened, and he pulled out the chair next to her and dropped into it. "That didn't sound very convincing," he murmured. "What's wrong?"

Mel absently tugged on a chunk of brown hair that was hanging in her face. What was she supposed to tell him? That she felt like she was dying inside because she loved him but he loved Beth instead?

Before Mel could come up with a good lie, Zack leaned forward abruptly. His hand reached out and tucked the hair that she had been playing with behind her ear. His fingers brushed against her cheek and lingered there before returning to his lap.

Stunned, Mel stammered, "What did you do that for?"

Zack's blue eyes met her brown ones. "I like seeing your beautiful face."

**I just wanna show you.**

**She don't even know you.**

**She's never gonna love you like I want to.**

**And you just see right through me.**

**If you only knew me.**

**We could be a beautiful,**

**Miracle.**

**Unbelievable.**

**Instead of just invisible.**

Mel stopped breathing. Had he really just said that? Before she realized what was happening, her mouth opened and she blurted out, "Beth doesn't love you."

Zack's eyes darkened, and he tilted his head to one side while he studied her. "She doesn't?"

"No," Mel whispered, beginning to regret what she'd just said. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Well," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, his eyes still fixed on her face. "Who does?"

Mel felt almost like he was challenging her, and once again her mouth acted of its own accord. "I do," she breathed, leaning towards him without realizing it.

A flicker of a smile played at the corner of Zack's mouth, and his hand came up to stroke her cheek as he murmured, "Well that's good, 'cause I love you too."

And then his mouth was on hers, and Mel felt as though time had stopped. The only thing that mattered was the feel of his lips on hers and how good he smelled.

They kissed for about a minute straight, and then Zack broke away and rested his forehead against hers. Mel closed her eyes and laced her fingers through his, still unable to fully comprehend what had just happened.

As they sat there together, getting drunk on the other's presence, a thought suddenly struck Mel. "Zack," she murmured quietly. "How did you know I was here?"

Zack's eyes opened, and he smiled and kissed her again before answering. "Your friend Mikaela came and found me. She told me that you loved me and that Beth didn't, and that she was planning on telling me that she did to take me away from you. And then when she told me that you were sitting here looking like you were gonna burst into tears at any second, I realized that the only thing I wanted was to comfort you. And that's when I realized that I love you."

Mel lifted their clasped hands and kissed his fingers, a thoughtful look on her face. "Huh," she said finally. "I guess Mikaela's not such a bad friend after all."

Zack grinned and kissed her cheek. "Nope, not bad at all."

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile.**

**END**

**A/N: There you go, buddy! I know it started out a little angsty, but it got better, right? :D I hope you liked it, and thanks again for that awesome fic you wrote for me earlier! It was sooooo amazing! If anybody's reading this and is curious, then go check it out right now: "Unstoppable" by XxRamyfanxX. You won't be disappointed, I promise!**


End file.
